overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 11/@comment-195.83.211.133-20161006133418/@comment-195.83.211.133-20161006211329
To Sbh1fr : First, I'm not some kind of haters, I deeply thank you to have readed my message, but please, stop her, you make so many mistake that it is hard for me to count them. I do know each "counter arguments" you wrote, each one of them, I was aware of them. It's not like I think I'm special or anything but I have a bit of pride about the fact that I at least mastered Overlord lore, I read the currents 10 (soon 11) multiple times, and pass at least 1 hours each day on this wikia since a year now. I'm not here to say I am good or anything, just to say that each of you "counter arguments" sounded obvious too me, so that in the next message you wrote, take into account that you're talking to someone that is passionate by Overlord So, lets take them one by one : You wrote :"1st: there are gods, for all the residents of nazarick, ainz is their god, you should learn more about religion of sorcerous kingdom xd, even though ainz dont care abotu what other people believe." I know that Ainz is considered as a gods by Nazarick and many others, as the 6 great gods and the 8 greed kings, and many others player from the past. Through it's wrong for me to say that Ainz "don't care" about other believe. He deeply care about his image of Overlord/Supreme Being cause he don't want to dispapoint the guardians, so he "play" the role. Yet, indeed, if he were able to choose, he would surely not choose to be considered as a god =). The fact is, I don't understand the link between my plan to get ride of the churches (which WERE the main subject, please fully ready the first comment that started this discussion, the subject was "A plan to get ride of the churches without using Nazarick forces") and your first point. I will thus not count it as a "counter argument", since he dont show any lack in my plan. Then you wrote ":2nd; even ainz suspects that the gods of the slain theocracy were players, that's one of the reason he doesnt wannt to deal with them hastly, since if it is true then they had more time to know and how this new world works, and this bettef control and manipulate things" Again, I know that Ainz think the 6 great gods were players, I also know that he is absurdly prudent about a potential player (which in fact, do not exist at least until now). You are merely writing here a fact, an considere it as a "counter-argument" or a reason that explain why my plan is bad. This is as pertinent as saying :"Ainz is a squeletton" to explain why my plan is bad. This do not have any sense, at least for me... Please explain better this point, I might have not really understand what you wanted to explain... Then, you wrote in 3rd : "ainz dont want to antzagonize any player unless its hostile (like the ones supposedly brainwashed shaltear)..." Again, I know, it still do not explain where do my plan is wrong... Then you wrote in 4rd :"makin a hospital would be a good idea that'll show the people that the sorcerous kingdom cares for its people" Yes, as I said, I also think so. This is the first valid argument of your comment, but bad luck, this one is in favor of my plan, so it do not count as a counter argument right ^.^ Then in 5 : "the school , i think its already taken care of, pestonya and negredo are already teaching kids at the orphanage, "all praise to ainz ooal gown"" Second valid argument, and one I do not take in account in my first comment, good. Still, orphanages aren't really school and they are merely 2 personne through they supervise the whole orphenage event, this far from being enough to implent in the head of the whole future generation that Ainz is a savior, etc... Thus the idea of the schools at a national lvl. Whatever, this argument of yours is still in favor of my plan, your even supporting the whole "personnality cult" subject I wrote in an earlier comment. Still not a counter-argument. Then in 6 : "raising funds doesnt seem a problem for sorcerous kingdom ainz already dealt with that: since he started mass production of wheat and food, and also considering the presence of druids like Mare who could fertilize lands like its nothing, also considering situation in Carne village where golems help building and goblins help famrming and healing" Yes, funds aren't a problem for the Sorcerous Kingdom, yet if you check well, I wrote in my first comment the 4 "valid" point I considered for my plan to get ride of the churches. One of them was "not using Nazarick resources or manpower". Why that ? Cause with Nazarick ressources, every problem, bein it economical, political, or militaristic can be solved in a mere minute. Nazarick have mountains of gold, hundreds (200 + precisly) world disaster lvl being (lvl 75+), each one able to get ride of any army the new world can throw to them. They also have 11 world items, mountains of equipments etc etc etc. Basicaly, we do not count "Nazarick" into the equation but only "the Sorcerous Kingdom" (meaning E-Rantel and the Empire), else the would be no reason to think about a plan(which is fun) to solve any problem, since from the start, they can solve any problems easily. So this sixth argument of yours isn't valid, again. In 7th :"about fluder and rockbruis and impreial guard, there is not really any need for them, they are useless, i mean comeon did you really think of that, ainz can already has 500 death knight and eatch can easely overwelm any imperial knight of guard, not to mentio,n that DK are "VERY" cheap, and ainz already has stock piles of corpsses he can use, so security isnt really an issue from strength standpoint" 500 death Knights !? It's wrong, it's 250 Death Warrior (lvl 35 as Death Knights, but they are offensivly oriented mob), 250 Death Knights, and 500 Soul Eaters (lvl 35 to 50) .Without even counting Nazarick forces, those 500 troops are what Ainz summoned permanently with corpse. Each of them can overpower not only a mere soldier as you said, but the army of a small countrie (at least 10 000 men). Those 1000 beings represent an army as strong as 1000 army of small countries, and it's not even Nazarick real force, since it's just what Ainz summoned with corpses, so without spending anything. Honestly, except for the exceptionnaly strong being (Like Dragon lord (lvl 80-85) or ZZ(70-85 ?), this army can destroy the whole planet. Yet again, if you look at the condition of validity I wrote in my first comment, not using Nazarick force, you would have understood why I talked about Fluder and Leinas Rockbruise (I restricted the usage of forces to what the Sorcerous Kingdom have without Nazarick forces, meanwhile : The Imperial army (80000 men), the 3 of the fourth knight, Fluder. We can even count the 5000 goblins of Enri, and the Lizardmen. But not the army of monster summoned by Ainz, since it's basically from or in Nazarick. (The goblin are exceptions since they sware they loyalty to Enri, not Ainz, so technically, they are from Nazarick (the 3 horns) but aren't to Ains, so I say yes =) As such, this point of yours is not valid as a counter argument. Finally, about your last argument (which is too long to quote), aka : Ainz need informations about the New World. I say yes, but it still do not say what is wrong about my plan. So it's still not a counter argument, merely a fact. So, I prouved by a+b that each one of your arguments are either in favor of my plan, or just facts. Know I have a question. You wrote : "not really a good plan, there are many flaws in it" Where are the flaws ? Thank you for reading until the end, and again I say, I'm not hear to critique anyone, your not an exception. Just that you should read the whole discussion before saying thing like "not really a good plan". I will admit that I were a bite interested when I first saw that you were able to say so with sa much confidence, but know : I am disapointed in you, Rider ! (Oops, wrong universe -_-) WHE